Te voilà
by Lasgalenya Greenleaves
Summary: OS, songfic, sur la VF de Here I am BO de Spirit, quelqu'un chante une chanson au dessus d'un berceau


_Tu es là_

_Te voilà_

_Si fragile et si fort tout à la fois_

_Libre et fier, tu viens de naître_

_Au sein de la terre de nos ancêtres_

_Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie_

_Un coeur qui bat au rythme de la magie_

_Un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joies_

_Qui n'attendaient que toi_

_Te voilà!_

_Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie_

_Un coeur qui bat au rythme de la magie_

_Un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joies_

_Qui n'attendaient que toi_

_Te voilà!..._

* * *

- James! Cesses de gagatiser mon fils avec tes chansons veux-tu! Fit soudain une voix claire et amusée, sortant le jeune adulte aux lunettes de sa contemplation chantée au-dessus d'un berceau aux couleurs rouge et or.

- M'enfin, ma fleur de lys! Je la trouve mignonne moi, la chanson de Sirius! Répliqua l'homme avec une moue, se penchant vers le berceau avant de retourner vers sa femme, chargé d'un poupon d'à peine quelques mois, aux joues rondes, avec de grands yeux vert, semblables à ceux de la jeune femme rousse debout près de la porte.

- Je me demande surtout où il a été pêché cette chanson... Souffla la jeune femme, s'attirant un regard amusé de son mari.

- Oses me dire que ce n'est pas la chanson que tu lui chantes tous les soirs depuis que Sirius s'est ramené à la maison et lui a chanté, réussissant à calmer la tempête nommée Potter Junior et à la faire dormir en moins de deux! Rit légèrement l'homme.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas! Se récria la jeune rousse, pleine de mauvaise foi. J'ai simplement dit que cet enfant, qui est d'ailleurs notre fils, ferait mieux de dormir plutôt que d'écouter son père massacrer la chanson que son parrain lui a composé!

- Gna gna gna! Dis tout de suite que je chante mal, tant que tu y es! S'insurgea le binoclard.

- Tu chantes très mal, James William Potter! Renifla la jeune femme, se récoltant un pseudo regrd noir de son mari.

Alors qu'ils repartaient dans une de leur petites disputes made in Potter vs Evans, le poupon aux yeux verts se rappela à leur bon souvenir en lançant un grand "OUIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!" de détresse.

A cela, Lily accourut immédiatement puis se tourna vers son mari avec une moue sadique qui n'aurait pas départie sur le visage d'un certain Serpentard au nez crochu avant de lui fourrer l'enfant entre les bras.

- Puisque c'est une "nouvelle vie" et "un nouveau monde" pour ce bout de choux, cela ne te dérangeras pas de lui apprendre quelque chose, je sais pas... en lui changeant toi-même sa couche! Minauda-t-elle avant de s'enfuir de la pièce, poursuivie par les cris mêlés de son mari et de son fils, le premier de colère et le deuxième... par pur besoin d'extérioriser le trop plein d'émotions et la frustration qui lui pesaient (peut-être aussi à cause de sa couche plutôt bien remplie!... hm hm...).

Mais voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire revenir sa femme en lui criant après (Ah! les filles!...), James soupira et se tourna vers son fils et héritier de la plupart des gênes Potteriens, le détaillant d'un air critique alors que celui-ci le fixait avec de grands yeux mouillés, la bouche tordue en une moue légèrement colérique.

- Nous voilà donc, petit d'homme! Soupira-t-il. Aller! Je te change cette couche et nous iront à la découverte de cette maison... qui n'attendait que toi!

- Ga! Répondit joyeusement le bambin avec un grand sourire dépourvu de dents.

_-_o0o-

FINIIIIIIII!

Reprise éhontée de la Bande Son du film d'animation, "_Spirit, the stallion of the Cimarron"_ que j'adore et dont j'adore le chanteur (normal, c'est BRYAN ADAMS! KYAH! J'ADORE CE MEC!) hm hm... pardon! Bref, c'est de la VF du film que sort ce passage de la version française de "Here I am", ou "Me voilà" Et j'ai modifié un peu pour que ça colle à la fic! Valà! Reviews, pas reviews? A vous de décider:P

* * *

Version Original de la version française (c'est qu'un passage, j'ai pas eut le temps de regarder) :

_**Me voilà**_

_Je suis là_

_me voilà_

_Si fragile et si fort tout à la fois_

_Libre et fier, je viens de naître_

_Au sein de la terre de mes ancêtres_

_Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie_

_Un coeur qui bat au rythme de la prairie_

_Un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joies_

_Qui n'attendaient que moi_

_Me voilà!_

_Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie_

_Un coeur qui bat au rythme de la prairie_

_Un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joies_

_Qui n'attendaient que moi_

_Me voilà!_

**Bryan Adams : BO Spirit**


End file.
